


share our bed & eat at our table

by peachyteabuck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Pet Play, Veterinary Medicine, but a fetish?, don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteabuck/pseuds/peachyteabuck
Summary: sudden behavioral changes in pets are always a reason to call the veterinarian, especially when they involve attacking other animals
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	share our bed & eat at our table

“I don’t know what happened,” Natasha sighs, gesturing to you. You just cower, staring at the floor and refusing to make eye contact with either of the women who stand above you “Everything was fine-“

The woman – _Maria Hill,_ if the name embroidered on her long white coat next to a _DVM_ is anything to by - _hmms_ , typing something into the tablet she had brought. “Following commands, eating at the right place?”

Natasha nods, face painted with concern. “Everything – she was sleeping great in the bed you recommended, playing with her toys and really well with the pets of friends…”

Maria continues _hmm_ , nodding along while continuing to tap away at the glass screen. Her ponytail seems to bob along with her, dark hair kept out of her face as she looks between the tablet and your owner.

“Just, perfect,” Natasha looks down to you once more as she chews at her nailbeds. “Then one day Carol was over with Wanda and they were crated together and-“

“That’s when she bit Wanda?” Maria looks up from the tablet.

Natasha nods once more, brow still furrowed with concern. “Yeah.”

The woman doesn’t say anything back for a long while, just hits a button on the side of the expensive piece of equipment so the screen goes black. She places it in the large backpack she brought with her, full of toys and tools for discipline. “Well, any change in behavior is something we take quite seriously. I’ll do a basic physical exam and then we’ll move on from there, okay?”

Natasha makes a noise of understanding but says nothing in return. Instead, she finds a seat close to your crate, sitting back as she watches Maria pull something out of her bag – treats: small chocolate candies, individually wrapped. They’re your favorite, sure to keep you in check as the visit progresses.

Maria crouches by the hot pink crate you’re placed in, carefully opening the latch so she can stick her arm in. You’re cowered in the far back, arms curled around your folded knees with your chin tucked above them; dressed in plain, solid cotton panties in a matching tank top and, most importantly, your collar. It’s the one you wear for playdates – not as fancy as your best collar but not as simple as your day one - pink like your crate and most of your toys with a matte white nameplate, _Natasha’s Pet_ scrawled in thin black script. You’d been wearing it for about a day now, when it placed on you a few hours before the _incident_ that had gotten you here.

“Hey little thing,” she coos, trying to gain your trust. She’s got nothing in her hand despite the clear Ziploc bag next to her on the floor, so you don’t move a muscle. “You’re a cute little thing, aren’t you?”

You, still, remain inert, watching the woman with wide eyes and whole body tucked into itself.

Maria reaches her further in to pet your hair, rubbing her fingertips over your left eyebrow. “Good girl,” she mumbles before pulling back and turning to Natasha. “Let’s get her on the exam table, I can do the full physical exam there.”

Maria pulls away, allowing Natasha to invade your space and grab at you, lifting you up and out of the room. You fight her, because of course you do, nipping and biting and kicking as you’re strapped to Nat’s special table, arms and legs spread after you were stripped of what little clothes you were wearing. The collar, though, remains in place.

You yelp when the woman touches you with the cold, matte black disposable gloves she had put on while you were being manhandled by Natasha, spreading the lips of your pussy with deft fingers. With the cuffs on your wrists and ankles tied tight there’s not much you can do; can barely squirm, let alone kick. You are completely at the mercy of the two women standing above you.

Maria makes the same _hmm_ noise as she did before, as if she’s thinking deeply about her next action. “She’s absolutely dripping,” she coos, still tracing featherlight touches around your entrance. You buck against her, desperate for _anything_ more than what she’s giving you now but no, you get nothing – _nothing_ until either of them says so.

And it’s become obvious neither of them is willing to do that just yet.

“Such a pretty glistening little pussy,” she continues, trailing her other hand up and down your body. “Do you like that, puppy?”

You look to your owner, hoping for direction. Suddenly, the bratty exterior you had hidden under had melted away and you were back to following all the many rules Natasha had put into place for you. Most notably, you were never to speak to someone without Natasha’s express permission.

“Go on, puppy,” she says, allowing you the power of speech. A small smile spreads across her face at your obedience. “Tell Ms. Maria how she makes you feel.”

You gulp, shift around a little in an fruitless attempt to move away from the woman’s skilled hands. “F-feels good.”

Maria smiles wider as she leans closer to your center, spreading your lips with gloved hands and leaving a wet kiss on the crest of your center. “Mhm, I’m sure it does, puppy.”

You fall apart under her hands easily, bucking your hips and straining against the binds to try and get closer to her. Nothing resembling words leave your mouth, just breathy moans and pleas for something that sounds like _“more.”_

“ _Ah_ ,” Maria hums when she slips two gloved fingers into you. “There we go. Whose a good little girl for me, huh?”

You whimper out a _“me, I’m a good girl_ ” before throwing your head back against the uncomfortable pillow coated in the same ugly off-white plastic the exam table is.

“So, you’re sure nothing’s wrong?” Natasha asks, voice now devoid of all empathy or fear.

“Of course I am,” Maria says with a small, sinister smile. “She’s just a little slut. Let me prove it to you.”

Just as she finishes speaking, the woman presses a third finger into you and crooks them perfectly – making you cry out as she works them expertly inside of you.

“ _Shh_ ,” the woman coos placing one hand on your stomach as she strokes that special spot inside of you that makes you cry out. “C’mon baby, why don’t you let go for the nice vet.”

You do as you’re told – orgasming with a scream, falling against the plastic covering of the chair which squeaks with your sweat and slick. As you pull at the restraints you pant, trying once more to break away and chase the feeling of pleasure Maria was so good at giving you. It doesn’t take long, though, before your futile attempts leave you fatigued, making you fall back against the table and stare at the ceiling as you waited for your vision to sharpen back to its normal state.

Across the room you can hear Maria pulling her gloves off and disposing them into the trashcan that Natasha uses for your used pee pads. The women talk amongst themselves as your eyelids flutter closed, lips barely able to form the word you’re desperately searching for.

“You think you fixed her?” Natasha asks, handing the other woman a bottle of hand disinfectant.

Maria gives a short laugh, sanitizing her hands as she speaks. “Oh, yeah. I mean,” she just her chin out to gesture towards you, still strapped to the table. “Look at her. She’s desperate and broken and I only gave her a single orgasm.”

You whimper at the mere _mention_ of pleasure, dry mouth just approaching the ability to say _“please_ ,” in a coarse whisper. Natasha’s smiling as she steps into your eyeline, looming over you like a cliff over a river.

“Do you promise to be a good puppy from now on?” she asks, thumb tracing your trembling bottom lip.

“Y-yes, Master,” you gulp.

Natasha’s smile gets wider as she slips two fingers past your lips and you eagerly suck them – hoping she’s trying to get them ready for your desperate pussy. “Then the rest of the day should go _very_ well for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> btw ~ i'm moving soon! hopefully this means i can crank out fanfic before the next semester starts. also, if you like this, please leave a comment! i'm sort of expanding the weird shit i write, and want to know if this is something people actually like lol


End file.
